Just Simply Beautiful
by trulyLA
Summary: Victoire finds a terrible surprise in her flat, and has a coversation with the always loved, Neville Longbottom. T for mention of nakedness.


**I wrote this for a VERY old challenge on HPFC. Inspired by the song Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Victoire, being part Veela, always prided herself in her appearance. She knew it was an advantage when it came to men; however she worked hard to not be used for it. She had grown up around the happy Weasley couples, in love like they were still teenagers, and decided she wanted that. She wanted undying love. And she got just that with Michael Finnegan, her boyfriend of two years. They knew each other all through Hogwarts. He had been that womanizer, she, the one he really wanted. Victoire had always rejected him. That is until seventh year; he changed from his womanizing ways.<p>

Or so it seemed.

Victoire had gone to meet her mother for some tea and girl talk one Saturday afternoon. She hummed as she walked up to the flat that she and Michael shared. When she opened that door she found Michael in a very compromising position with a skinny-waisted, big-busted brunette.

She gasped and dropped her purse, "MICHAEL SEAMUS FINNEGAN!"

He hadn't even noticed her before then and hopped off that couch where he lay on top of the brunette. "It's not what it looks like, Vic!" he pleaded.

She was livid at that statement. "Oh, is that right?" she asked incredulously, "I merely thought it _looked __like_ you were—are—both naked on my couch. But, you know, I might just be seeing things!"

The brunette pulled on Michael's boxers and t-shirt that were littered on the wood floor. On her way to the door she handed him her panties and wrote her phone number on his toned abs with a sharpie.

"Get out," Victoire seethed at them, "And never, NEVER, come back."

"Aw, Vic, you know I love you. You don't mean that; never say never, love."

The brunette pulled Michael out of the flat as Victoire slammed the door. One single tear escaped her eyes before she apparated to the one person she could talk to. Dominique.

The walk to Hogwarts left her feeling hurt and abused. How long had this gone on? Once she got to the school, she made her way to the Ravenclaw Tower in search for her younger sister. She knew she could talk to her; they told each other everything. Her mind was going a million miles a second until she finally collapsed in an empty corridor. She sat and sobbed for what felt like hours before someone appeared above her.

"Victoire?"

When she looked up she was met with the shocked and concerned look on Neville Longbottom's well-aged face.

"P-Professor," she sobbed.

He knelt down next to her, "Do you want to talk about it?"

He got a hiccup as a response, but then she spilled her feelings. "I just feel so used. Like my looks are all I am," she paused. "Why can't someone like me for _me_?"

He pondered her words for a moment and shifted himself so he was sitting comfortably next to her. "You're hurt, so I'm assuming you came here to talk to your sister, am I right?" At her nod, he continued, "Well, I do believe Dominique loves you for you. And if I know the Weasleys, they all love you for you. People will take advantage, but that's life. What really matters is that your family loves your inner self, not just your outer self."

"What about you?" she choked out.

He saw tears still rolling down her face and wiped one with his thumb before answering. "I see a beautiful, bright witch; brightest witch, perhaps, to grace these halls since your Aunt Hermione. You're loyal to your family, but what's most is that you're loyal to yourself. And _that_ takes real courage."

"Beautiful? Not hot, or sexy, or those other crude words?"

"No," he whispered.

"Thanks," she smiled. She then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and got up. Before she rounded the corner of the corridor, she called back, "Bye Neville."

He sat there with just his thoughts. _Yes, __beautiful, __just __simply __beautiful,_ he thought with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Do review, please. I wrote this at about 4:30am today. No sleep for me; I was up all night writing! (<strong>**Not that I mind)**

**Well, see you later, 'gaters.**

**LA**


End file.
